


French Braid

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, braiding hair, french braid, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught......prompt from the Wynonna Earp twitter account "Waverly's learning to french braid Haught's hair"</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Braid

Nicole winced as Waverly tugged on her hair. "Sorry." Waverly said, noticing her wince. Nicole waved her hand, "That was due to the knot the brush pulled, not you hurting me Waves." Nicole reassured her girlfriend. "If your sure." Waverly said, finishing up brushing through Nicole's hair. "Okay, hairs all brushed from knots. What's next?" Waverly asked. Nicole chuckled a bit, "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to, right?" Nicole asked. Waverly combed her hands through the redheads hair, "I know." Waverly whispered, "But I want to. And, you doing this by yourself must be difficult, so I figured i'd try to help."

Nicole shrugged her shoulders, "Okay then." She said. "Now, gather up my hair like your going to put it in a pony tail." Nicole instructed, smiling as she felt the gentle tug of hair getting pulled. "Separate the hair into three sections and cross them." Waverly stuck out her tongue, focusing to separate the hair into equal parts. She then crossed one side to the other, "Okay, now what?" Waverly asked. "Add some hair into the other side and keep on repeating until there's a finger length of hair left." Nicole said.

"How'd you learn to do this?" Waverly asked after a few beats of silence, crossing the sections and adding hair. "My mom taught me when I decided to join my Highschool Basketball team. Said it would stop the hair from getting in my face." Nicole answered. "Once I got good enough at doing it on my own, I used to put it in the braid as my before playing ritual," She confessed, "I know it seems silly." Nicole whispered. Waverly shook her head, kissing the top of Nicole's head. "It's not silly at all." Waverly told her, "I think it's kinda sweet actually."

"Okay, finger length achieved." Waverly proclaimed. Nicole handed her a band, "Now just tie it off and where done." She said. Nicole tied the band tight, making sure it wouldn't slip and ruin her work. "There we go, all done." Waverly said, her voice full of pride. Nicole turned around and smiled, "Nice job." She said, "You will now be braiding my hair whenever i'm to lazy and/or tired to do it myself." Waverly smiled, leaning in so there noses were touching. "Then I guess i'll better hope your tired and/or lazy then, won't I?" Waverly asked, eyebrow raised. 

Nicole laughed and leaned in, kissing Waverly for all she was worth. Waverly took that as a yes, and so prayed that Nicole would grow more tired and lazy in the coming days.

**Author's Note:**

> so, what ya think? let me know
> 
> am I the only one hoping for more prompts from the official account =D
> 
> til next time


End file.
